Watch Me Burn
by BurningAngelWingsToDust
Summary: Burn is a serial killer. She kiddnaps Damon to revege her sons death. But what happens if they fall in love? Will she still be able to kill him? Or will she break down and stop?


**NEW STORY! Hope you like it ;) please review :D**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my car, parked in front of a bar. It was a dark summer night and it was raining heavily. I could barely see through my car windows. The air was still warm inside the car. The radio couldn't catch a signal so I turned it off. I put my hand back on the steering wheel and waited. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and turned my head to look through the car door window. I leaned forward and opened the drawer, making sure the gun was still there. After closing it again I leaned back on the car seat and sighed. My eyes turned to the clock on my cell phone every few minutes. I've been waiting here for a while now. A few hours to be correct. But it was worth it.<p>

My name's Burn … at least the police calls me like that. I'm not giving out my real name just yet. It's been so long since someone called me by my real name. I almost don't remember what it is anymore. But who cares? I don't.

I've been killing for five years now and soon I'm going to kill my last victim. The police never got me. I'm too good at what I do. They've been suspecting me though, but oh well… After I kill the son of that bastard who ruined my life, I'm turning myself in anyways. Or I'll just make it quicker and kill myself. God knows how many people I would kill in prison. I'm famous by burning my victims. That's probably why they call me Burn. And yeah … I'm a serial killer. I kill without blinking or hesitating. This is just something I know I have to do. I usually kidnap my victims and torture them, until they tell me what I want to know. Then I burn them alive. The screaming, the pain I see in their eyes, the begging… That satisfies me, but nothing can erase the pain I feel. The pain was slowly fading, but it will never go away. It's not like it's weakening. I'm just growing strong enough to bare it. More or less.  
>Yes. I have no heart though. Not anymore. He took it with him when he died.<p>

The rain was falling heavier each second that passed by. I turned my head back to the front window, seeing the doors of the bar sprung open. A small evil smile crept on my lips as I saw just the right person walk out. My last victim. Damon Salvatore. I felt sick when I only thought about his last name.

I watched him as he walked out of the bar and looked around as he stepped out on the rain. His messy, brown hair was wet in just a moment. It was almost the same length as it was my index finger. He ran his fingers through his, now, wet hair and zipped up his black leather jacket. Damon started walking, my look was following him. I got out of the car, slamming the door shut, hard. I started approaching him quickly. He turned around as he heard fast footsteps behind him, becoming louder and louder.  
>"Who's there?" he yelled through the rain, not being able to see clearly.<p>

My evil smile was still on my lips and I winked at him. Damon frowned for a second, thinking about what would be best for him to do now. I started approaching him faster, then he started running. He was scared. Good. I'm not very tall or something, but everyone's afraid of me. I guess I look scary. Long dark brown, almost black, hair and pale, green eyes, always dressed in black. Apparently it scared him.

I laughed and ran after him. The rain drops hurt slightly, because of the speed, but I didn't care. I needed to caught him.  
>"What do you want?" he screamed and sped up.<p>

I wasn't going to response. You know that fraze 'You can run, but you can't hide' ? Well it fited perfectly right then and there.  
>He kept glancing back at me.<p>

Knowing the town better, I ran into the side alley and ran in front of him. I stopped a few meters in front of Damon and crossed my arms on my chest. He stopped as well when he saw me, looking behind him, then back at me. "How?" he asked confused. I took a few steps forward, looking down at the floor. When I was standing right in front of him, I lifted my head and looked him deep in the eyes.

"This will hurt in the morning," I whispered, my lips close to his, and knocked him down. I shook my head while walking around him. "This didn't have to be this way," I mumbled and sighed before leaning down. I put his arm over my shoulders and started walking. He wasn't even that heavy, but everyone were always saying I'm strong for a little thing.

It was getting harder to walk, because of the rain. We were both soaking wet and it was cold, but there's no way I'm stopping now. Nothing can stop me now. I've done too many horrible things to give up.

I walked to my car, dragging Damon with me. I opened the back door and pushed him on the backseat. After that, I slammed the door shut and leaned on the car, catching my breath. I ran my fingers through my long, wet hair and breathed heavily. Every raindrop that fell on my skin burnt me. Though it wasn't even hot. It was freezing cold. I hate rain. Then add night and it gets even worse. This always means the end is coming. It's always the end of something. And I hate ends. Except this one. Maybe I'll go to hell, but I'll get thrown out. I've been there for the last five years. And what death brings can only be a relief for me.

I slowly opened the door and sat into the car. Turning my head over my shoulder I checked on Damon. There was a little bit of blood running down the right side of his forehead as he lied there uncontious. I almost felt sorry for him. I took a deep breath and turned my head back the started the engine. I turned on the car lights and put the seatbelt on then drove on the road, driving away from the parking lot. The roads were empty, since it was around 2 in the morning. The floor was comepletley wet and there were puddles of water. As I drove over the the puddles, the water splashed everything around. I was driving over the speed limit, close to 150 kilometers per hour and the pointer kept going up on the counter.

Lights on the sidewalk were gone in a blink of an eye. Maybe even faster. The rain almost stopped falling when I drove out of the town. I looked out of the window seeing the dawn slowly breaking in. A few hours had passed since I caught Damon and he still didn't wake up. It's better this way. I hope he won't bring any trouble. Too bad for him if he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? :D<strong>  
><strong>YES? NO?<strong>

**Should I continue? :P**

**Tell me in your rewievs ;D**

**Bye. Love you all. ;* 3**

**Pia**


End file.
